


Mercy

by Freedom_Calls_Us



Category: idk - Fandom, just a scribble, my own alien thing world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Calls_Us/pseuds/Freedom_Calls_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thingy I scribbled out, not my best work but why not? :3 It is my own idea for some alien invasion. I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not. Enjoy!</p><p>We could never predict the future. We could never see what was coming for us. We couldn’t prepare for it whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

_We could never predict the future. We could never see what was coming for us. We couldn’t prepare for it whatsoever. All we knew was up in the sky, thousands of miles above ground, a hulking hunk of suspenseful metal loomed. Year 2089, January 12th, the planet we were gradually killing was abruptly snatched from our fingertips. It began with the first attack, global demolition. It is still beyond humanity’s knowledge as to how these unworldly beings ruined our planet with little to no effort at all. Tsunamis, earthquakes, tornadoes, hurricanes, all in whole new intense categories. It’s a miracle some of us even survived. Humanity was sent all the way back to square one. No electricity, no technology, nothing. Most of us clustered together and began forming rescue camps. It’s human instinct, we will go down kicking and screaming, even with our final breath we will be cursing our enemies. But mercy was not part our attackers’ plan. They waited, sheltered in their box-like ship, listening to the echoes of our cries. I am Trinity Grigg, an old woman dreading on the past. Dear reader, you are about to read the history of humanity’s greatest accomplishment. We survived;_ you _survived._

Living in the small town of Fawke, North Carolina had to be the most boring area of my entire life. However, that puny town is the reason my heart is still beating to this day. Withered and worn from decades of use, but fully functional, beating so faintly sometimes I have to focus to hear it. I was an only child, my mother and father treated me like an angel, I had a flawless education and equally flawless grades. A utopia for many, yet I saw it as an unforgiving hell. Boredom fogged every passing day, dragging behind me like rusty shackles. I craved for excitement like a starved mutt. Once the ship arrived, the media went ballistic. Mother said she had never feared for her life before. That ended once they released videos and photographs of the mysterious ship. Days and weeks passed, the ship was unmoving. Months, finally a year. The ship had arrived on March 3rd, 2084. It made its move five years later, ironically on my father’s birthday. The earthquakes were first, tearing through the planet. Fawke endured a tornado, now the only other thing we had to worry about was the earthquake. Since Fawke was located on the far west side of North Carolina, we were safe from the tsunamis. However, hurricanes grazed us. The earthquake was the worst. Since I was only eleven years old, this dusty mind of mine hardly contains memories anymore. The only thing I can recall is a pipe plunging through my father’s gut, watching him bleed out, hearing his last words whispered to my mother.

_“See you soon.”_

I’ll never forgive him for those words. Mother and I made it through the earthquake along with a handful of other people. A Cuban woman and her teenage grandson, both could hardly speak English. A group of college freshmen who were even more terrified than I was. The last ones were a Christian couple who wore crosses around their necks and were constantly blabbering out prayers. Soon enough it become highly irritating and I prayed to God for Him to sew their mouths shut.

Disease is a small word for what came next. A sickness so disgustingly clever we never had the chance to find a cure. It began with these unworldly beings somehow poisoning the air, adding a chemical that was harmful for our bodies. However, those of us younger than the age of sixteen weren’t harmed. It harmed the adults the most. The older you were, the faster your body deteriorated, and the more painful it was. Over the course of three days your blood cells would swell more and more until your body would give in and detonate like a bomb. If your blood touches another person’s skin or mouth or eyes, they would instantly be infected. Of course, I didn’t get infected. My mother did, her death occurred four weeks after my father’s. She was a petite and timid woman, watching her body grow larger and larger as every excruciating day passed was enough to break me down to a mere numb and emotionless shell of who I once was. Finally the other camp members took her away when her time was up. Blood was beginning to seep out of her ears, her eyes, her nose, and even squeezing out of her pores. She couldn’t even speak since it was clogging her throat so much. So she scribbled down a few sentences to me before they took her away.

_Trinity, my dear, I’m so sorry your father and I couldn’t make it farther. You are such a strong young woman. I know you can survive throughout this chaos. Fight back. Please. I love you. Farewell, and good luck._

I was alone… But not quite. Slowly but surely, along with the other uninfected survivors, I taught myself how to properly fight and defend myself. Even other people could be the enemy. We were in the dark using tiny matches as weapons. Years passed, the world was given mercy for a short time. At least we were grateful for that. However, we knew another attack was approaching. The heavy cloud of dread hung over our heads, foreshadowing the anarchy in the near future. During that time, even at my young age, I could overpower almost all of the others in the camp. Even the full grown men, who treated me like royalty, but I could see the fleeting specks of pity in their eyes.

The day the final attack was delivered was the day I discovered the true definition of fear. After all of the time spent together, the survivors and I endured and fought off wave and wave of our own kind.

We never saw it coming. We could never see what was coming for us. We couldn’t prepare for it whatsoever. These unworldly creatures were _us_. They looked, talked, moved, fought, _everything_ was like a twin of a usual human body. The solitary difference was inside their heads. A man in the survival camp dug up the truth first by dissecting one of these monsters’ bodies. What he found was horrific. The brain was covered in a black, shimmering substance that moved as if it was alive. However, if you stared at it too long, your eyes would be boiled out of your skull. It would send you to an agonizing, burning death. Due to this, we couldn’t study the creature, so we had to dispose of the body.

Panic erupted at the newfound knowledge, driving our camp insane with fear. One of our own could be one of them. You couldn’t trust anyone without having the ache in your gut from the anticipation of them stabbing a knife into your neck. So what did I do?

I ran.

I ran and left them, deciding to survive on my own. Since the only person I can trust is myself. Well… That’s what I believed, until I met _her_. It had been the routine trip around my den, a tiny cabin I built with my own calloused hands, when I saw her. A young girl with wispy red curls cascading down her bony shoulders, her body caked in mud and hues of faded crimson. Knobby pale knees, barefoot, clutching to a pistol in her trembling hand. Immediately I raised my own weapon, a pistol with a dagger duct taped to the nose.

“Put it down.” My words tremble once they pass over my tongue and my quivering lips. I hadn’t seen another person, or another creature, in years. I was split in half. The instinctive half of my mind was screaming at me to blow her brains out. The other half, remembering when I was that young, recognizing the terror clouding over her crystal blue eyes. I don’t even realize I’m blabbering out stuttered words to myself, debating and arguing with myself, letting out raspy and high pitched giggles. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. I couldn’t hesitate. Hesitation meant death. It meant all of this time would be wasted.             

_No mercy. No mercy. No mercy._

My finger twitched and the shot roars, ringing in my ears. I watch as her head snaps back at a wrong angle. Blood splatters across the trees and her body thumps to the ground. I approach, laughing hysterically under my breath, until I gaze into her skull.

No black.

She’s a human. She is – No, she _was_ a human.

I abruptly vomit all over the ground, sobbing and screeching out in fury, tears running rivers down my face. I killed her and she wasn’t one of them.

_They’re still out there. I continue to live on my own. No one else has found my little cabin. Whether or not I am going to die at the hands of them or at the hands of myself I do not know. Please, fight for me. Even when I’m gone I will still be fighting. This is our planet. They can’t take it from us. My name is Trinity Grigg, an old women closing in on being a century old, and I will never show mercy._


End file.
